


I’ve been looking for the answer (I couldn’t see that it was right there)

by imjaebooty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, the members don't really appear that much they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebooty/pseuds/imjaebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got some inspiration to write this even though it's short i tried to make it meaningful. Criticism is always welcome or just leave a comment if you liked it! follow me on tumblr (@imjaebooty) for updates or anything really.</p></blockquote>





	I’ve been looking for the answer (I couldn’t see that it was right there)

It’s when they are first introduced to each other and his eyes meet Jackson's that he feels it and Jaebum lets go of Jinyoung’s squeezing hand to bow to his new members.  
It’s through timid glances and short conversations between dance practices, sweaty hugs and pats on the back.  
It’s with awkward shuffling, sneaky staring and circling around each other for months until Mark sits Jaebum down and orders him to do something.  
It’s through long night talks on the roof, pouring their worries out to each other under a starry sky.  
It’s when their hands brush against each other’s as they make their way through the crowds of screaming girls in airports, fingers itching to intertwine.  
It’s during fan signs when he watches him smile, big and bright, eyes disappearing into sweet crinkles.  
It’s also when he cradles him against his chest at night, the wet fabric of his shirt sticking to his skin as the younger boy breaks down, stress and exhaustion finally getting the best of him as he lets go in his embrace.  
It’s when they fight at the dorms and he snaps, tone harsh and cold, the tone of a leader.  
It’s when betrayal flashes on the boy’s face and Jaebum wants to take it all back.  
It’s when he shakenly knocks on his door wondering if he went too far as he hears the maknaes scuffling around the corner.  
It’s when the door opens and reveals his lover’s frail frame, eyes puffy and red.  
It’s when the younger boy rushes into his arms at the first mention of an apology, fitting his body to Jaebum’s as if he belonged there.  
Sometimes Jaebum knows that it’s how they feel, what they have, that will make or break them but he puts his guard down and takes the chance, because after all if they do break, they’ll just put each other back together.  
And it’s during one these nights when Jaebum stays up thinking about everything and anything that he looks down on Jackson’s sleeping features and he knows he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I got some inspiration to write this even though it's short i tried to make it meaningful. Criticism is always welcome or just leave a comment if you liked it! follow me on tumblr (@imjaebooty) for updates or anything really.


End file.
